


Vampire Roommate (Original)

by SJCreatiFlo87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kissing, Original Character(s), Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJCreatiFlo87/pseuds/SJCreatiFlo87
Summary: After getting accepted into the luxurious Imperium University, things get suspicious living with her new hot dorm roommate, not realizing that he was another creature altogether. Not realizing that it was too late to turn back when she had fallen head over heels on a creature not her own.





	1. Chapter 1

“Congratulations,” the principal spoke with a cheerful aura. “You’ve been accepted into the Imperium university.”

Sonnia's heart radiated warmth, beaming as if rainbows encircled around her being, after hearing of the highly anticipated response she's been waiting for—like forever. 

She lurched from her seat in front of the principal and bowed gracefully, causing the side of her midnight hair to dangle at her right shoulder, with her hands glued to the side. “Thank you very much for accepting me...even though I’m already a week late from the registration deadline.”

“No, thank you, we’re so glad to have you here, it’s never too late to accept a scholar student,” the principal replied, as he slid some white sheets of paper in front of the oaken desk. “Here are your schedule list, your locker number, course descriptions, and dorm.” 

“Dorm...?” 

“Yes, you’ll have your room with another student here at our campus, however, since you did register late, we’ll have you dorm with one spare room, one with an opposite gender, unfortunately, you wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

She shook her head hastily, lifting herself up gracefully. “Ah no, that’s quite alright, I’m sure I can manage, I’m just so grateful to accept whatever works at this time, especially since I did arrive late, thanks again, truly.”

-

The next day, the principal gave her a personal tour around the large campus of the top university of the country. She hummed a nod in approval on each of the designated places shown to her. But, what stuck to her mind the most was her dorm. Knowing full well of her roommate as a male. She wondered if that was even legal, or approved. She shrugged lightly at her own thoughts, knowing full well that everyone in this university takes their studies with the utmost priority, given the decision of enabling of her to even dorm with the opposite gender.

She had hoped to have a fun, cheery, and calm female to room with since she did daydream at times where she would have movie nights, sleepovers, eating sprees, or even study nights, if necessary. But now that the tables have turned, she wondered if this roommate of hers would possibly be welcoming, or even...comfortable to be around. 

The best thing she could do now is to hope for the best. 

—

She finally arrived at the front door of the dorm. Her violet, glossy luggage was placed at the side, with her hand atop of the handle. She glanced around, spotting a large distance away from the next dorm room as she placed her hand on her hip, atop of her black, leathery jacket.

“...Huh, must be a large dorm for each paired roommates,” she mused, tapping on her chin inquisitively. 

She fished out her student card and tapped on the scanner beside the door. Immediately, a green light beamed from the side with a ding sound emitting below the device. A click sound of the door indicated it was unlocked. 

She slowly turned the knob open, allowing the light emitted outside to bask the dark place. As she strolled in with her luggage, the automatic lighting turned on, revealing the most luxurious dorm room she has ever seen in her entire life. 

She glanced around the place, it looked like it was already occupied—as expected. There were some dirty socks lying on the floor and other messy items scattered around the area, but other than that, she couldn’t help but be at awe at the height and beauty of this place. It seemed to be built in a modernly architectural fashion, with the ceiling that could fit five grown men if stacked together. The glistening light of the sun shown through the large wall window screen of the dorm, revealing where all the light was coming from, revealing the endless forest trees behind the university. This place is definitely luxurious and expensive, which brought relief to her when she got in through scholarship.

Her vision trailed from the nice cushioned, coloured sofas then towards the staircase that led up to a large bedroom. Then, her eyes flickered down towards the mini-kitchen underneath, not realizing that there were clanging sounds found from the kitchen. 

“...Hello?” she called out, as she pulled her luggage and landed it beside the staircase. 

She glanced to and fro for signs of life, but found nobody there. You went closer to the kitchen, eyes filled with wonder. She grasped in the beautiful, modern architecture of the mini-kitchen with all its appliances available and slowly glided her fingers atop of the glossy, sparkly marble countertops before circling around the area. Until, she noticed a little creature at the corner eating something. 

“Awee—!” She gushed, as she crouched down to the small grey kitten. “So cute!”

She began to slowly pet the soft grey fur of the kitten, the furry creature glanced at her innocently with a pair of heterochromatic eyes of emerald green and sea blue. Her eyes slightly widened at that, since she hasn't encountered a cats with a different set of eye colour before. It was certainly majestic, gleaming in all its glory with the light illuminating from above.

The little cat purred, slowly licking herfingers, causing tingles to course through her nerves at the cute experience. She then stood up from her spot to make her way back to her luggage, to hopefully unpack her items upstairs. But, the cat kept on following her , which she didn’t mind, since she thought it was rather cute. 

She slowly but, surely lifted the heavy suitcase one step at a time, until she made it all the way to the top. The cutest part was when the cat took one step with her, and stayed at the particular step she was at, until she reached another step. Almost like a little companion to watch her panting efforts of her little race to the top.

”Agh, finally,” she let out, with a loud sigh in relief. 

She felt her back droop heavy, as she spotted two large queen sized beds on each side of the room. There was also a large encased window at the front, showcasing the beautiful scenery of forest trees and the distancing city, with a hazy, rainy atmosphere of the grey clouds. The left side of the room seemed occupied, while the other side was also occupied.

”Hm...are there already two people living in here?” She murmured to herself, before the cat made a meow sound and began to curl around her feet. 

“Awe, so adorable,” she commented at the kitten’s gesture, before she knelt down and slowly embraced the kitten around her arms. “...Maybe I should check in with the student living in here...” 

“Excuse me?” A deep, masculine voice spoke. “What are you doing here?”

Her heart froze, unexpected to suddenly hear the resident of this dorm to somehow speak out of nowhere. She swore she hadn’t heard any footsteps, nor any opening of the door from the front. Not a single sound. It was rather strange, almost as quiet as a sly cat.

She turned around, blinked once as she found herself staring face-to-face towards a tall male with a very pale skin adorning his sharp jawline, red thin lips, and wild purple hair hoisted up in a fashioned way—as if he had an eternal blow dryer that permanently placed it in that form. He wore a baggy, black jacket with warm grey shirt within. Her eyes trailed down to find that he wore skinny blue jeans with sneakers on. She looked back up, found herself locked into those captivating eyes of violet, lazy ones that stared blankly at her, with his hands pocketed within. 

“If you’re not going to answer, at least put my kitten down,” he spoke with a warning tone. “She doesn’t belong to you.”


	2. First night with roommate

“H-Huh?” Sonnia blinked, quite alarmed at his sudden hostility of tone. Before she could put the cat down, he gently, yet abruptly took ahold of the kitten from her arms, causing his pale, cold fingers to brush against her own. 

She awkwardly fidgeted on the spot, as his violet eyes narrowed at her with a blank stare. The silent awkwardness was slowly suffocating her lungs like a pillow smashed against her nose. She couldn’t take it any longer, so she hastily lifted her arm up to him. 

"My name is Sonnia Flames,” she introduced shakily, feeling nervous, as she kept her hand towards him—genuinely expected him to shake it, but had no response. She cleared your throat, cocked a brow at him to make it obvious. “...I’ll be your roommate, and I hope we could get along.”

“...Diego Ashton,” he replied softly, before he left her hanging and turned away. “...We’ll get along as long as you don’t touch my cat _again_.” 

She gulped, as you sweat-dropped. “...oh, okay.”

She simply sighed, knowing that this wasn’t the type of roommate she had hope for. 

——

She began to unload her stuff, though the problem was that her roommate’s other things were placed on her bed. She really did not want to talk to him at all, after the reveal of his protective nature—when his cat was involved. She could either go up and talk to him about his items, or simply unload the items herself. She only had one option left—remove it herself. Her entire plan was to avoid speaking with him at all costs, since his menacing aura was simply not comfortable to be around. After all, she wanted—or more so needed—to get along with him, since she'll be living together with him. The least she could do now is to hopefully make him forget what just happened by doing the best she know how—keeping silent, not to touch his cat, and start afresh. 

After removing the items towards the left side of the room, she began to organize her items, placing her clothes to hang, and some folded under. It was near evening and her tummy notified her of its hunger with a rumble. 

She went into the [washroom](https://scontent.fyyc2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/119175972_358053762229744_4501623886025656900_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&_nc_sid=b96e70&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ohc=0JxpsGSaFIYAX_tJHrP&_nc_ht=scontent.fyyc2-1.fna&tp=14&oh=89737e1483cf382a2f5db1c9cb815cf2&oe=5F80E18D) and once again, her face was nothing short of awe and mesmerized. She could remember her room back home, which would measure up to half the size of the amazingly structured washroom. Immaculate and modern, nothing less expected from the top university in the world. 

She dressed up from her outdoor clothing, and into her comfortable clothing of a white sleeves with shorts. She hummed your way out of the washroom, found that the purple-haired male was cleaning up the items she removed. He seemed preoccupied with it, silently organizing his things in place before glancing back at her with those ethereal, violet orbs of his. 

His eyes remained on her for a while, observing her new attire before he lazily returned to his items once again. 

“...do you need some help?” she offered softly, hoping to earn his favour. 

“...Nah, I’m good,” he replied, while kept his focus on his work. 

She frowned slightly, knowing it would be hard to get through this kind of guy. Before she could make another step, the little kitten came along and made her way towards him. She made meow sounds and circled around him once again, earning the attention of the purple-haired male.

She panicked on the spot, lips wobbling as she flickered her wrist up and down at the cat. 

“Shoo...please go, kitten, shoo...!!” She pleaded, with a wave of nervousness taking over her body at the consciousness that the owner had a watchful, intentful gaze on her .

”Tch,” Diego scoffed, sounding as if he was concealing a little laughter. “...Don’t shoo her off, she likes you.”

She chuckled nervously. “Ha-Ha...yeah, but you said not to touch her...”

He cleared his throat. “...Yes, but I never said she can’t touch you.” 

“O-Oh,” was all she said, before she cleared your own throat, averting her eyes awkwardly elsewhere. “...But, that doesn’t seem fair...if she likes me and is doing all these things to me then...wouldn’t it be kind to reciprocate even a touch back?” 

“……” he remained silent. His violet eyes narrowed with a sharp gaze onto her, as if she had said something wrong. As if she was being reprimanded unjustly. She stood frozen, armpits sweating as he began to step one foot after the other on the carpet floor towards her. 

Her heart began to pound as he drew closer to your ear and whispered, “You don’t have a say to what belongs to me, got it?” 

She swallowed anxiously, as she nodded with your lips pressed together. “...o-okay.” 

Before he retracted from her, she swore that he heard him make a small sniff. She panicked even more, realizing that she may smell bad—especially when she knew she hadn’t taken a bath since two days ago. 

He retracted away from her, crinkled his nose in slight disgust before he turned his head to the side with a slight tinge of red rising within his cheeks. 

“...you smell _different_.” 

“...Ha?” she blinked, unsure of whether or not it was a good thing. His words sounded as if he was disgusted, but a part of his expression was conflicted. “...do I smell bad?”

He flickered his squinted eyes back at her. “Somewhere along those lines.” 

“O-Oh, t-thanks for being honest,” she gulped with a nervous laugh. “...I’ll make sure to take a bath later.” 

“...I didn’t mean it like that,” he murmured, as he glanced down petted the cat in his arms. 

“Oh...then what do you mean exactly?” she asked, quite hopeful. 

“...it’s...” he inhaled sharply before he shook his head. “...it’s nothing.” 

He swiveled towards the opposite direction to make his way downstairs. She simply stood on the same spot, completely puzzled as she watched him make his way to sit on the sofa with his cat and turned the large screen television on. 

“...Huh, weird,” she murmured under her breath, not realizing that the moment she said that, he turned to look at her with the usual sharp gaze. 

She held a breath, vowing to herself not to speak about him out loud. Hopefully he wouldn’t be able to read her mind by your expressions-at least she hoped he wasn't some mind reader. 

——

Sonnia swirled the large spoon around the pot, swishing the macaroni in the boiling hot water. She hummed your favourite tune as she tapped her right foot for some beats. Soon enough, the food was completed and began to take ahold of it and place it in a white ceramic plate. She poured some of the cheese flavour powder and began mixing in a slow, swishing manner.

As she was mixing, Diego entered in the kitchen with his cat, eyeing her and the food she was making with one glance, acknowledging your presence silently. Right before making his way to the corner—to where the cat tray food was laid.

She began forking some a set macaroni stuck together with gooey cheese and plopped it in her mouth. The flavour eased in her mouth as she chewed thoughtfully and sporadically. She was tempted to see him, so she succumb to her curious senses and let her eyes slowly wander to the corner. The realization struck her when he was feeding the kitten personally—instead of simply filling the tray. 

Her eyes slightly widened as she watched a side view of how relaxed his eyes were, as he fixated his violet orbs onto the cute creature...with a soft smile. There was no cold, menacing, hostile, or even passive look. It was _the_ look that could melt your heart, as if he was looking at the most precious gem in the world. Maybe he does have a soft side in him. Oh, how she wished he would give an ounce of passive gentleness towards her.

The moment soon ended when he furrowed his brows and slowly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, with an evident frown. He was back to his usual self towards her-cold, passive, and emotionless as before. 

She chewed her bottom lip before she glanced back into her own food and began to pop them into her mouth sporadically. While still feeling the hot, yet cold gaze from his fixated stare. She convinced herself within the secrecy of her own thoughts that maybe he didn't like the stares from others.

She wished he would stop staring at least, after all, it wasn't fair that she couldn't even last a few seconds to glance. Yet her wish was nothing but a shooting star. 

——

After she had eaten, she took ahold of her new set of garments, placed them in her arms before she stepped foot into the washroom. She plopped the clothing at one corner and placed the robe towel near the corner of the shower tube. 

She hopped right in, began to bask herself under the warm waterfall of liquid droplets skimming through her bare skin. 

“Ahh...” Sonnia sighed in relief, “...nothing short of a better day than a nice, warm bath.”

Suddenly, the door began to open. Her heart dropped cold, not realizing that she had forgotten to lock the door. 

“W-Wait! Don’t!” She yelled, reaching up her arm in protest against the transparent glass perimeter wall.

It was too late. He already went in.

She quickly turned her whole body to face the opposite direction, internally panicking at the fact that she was bare naked and exposed. 

“...sorry,” he murmured as he made his way to the toilet. “...I really have to do it right now.”

Her face flushed beet red, nearly malfunctioning at the absurdity of his respect. It was definitely far fetched from the word alone, yet you couldn't imagine that this school even allowed a prick like him to enter in this school. He better be some sort of genius, to even let him study here. Myriads of thoughts roamed in your head as you hugged your body away from any disclosure. 

”CAN’T HE WAIT?!” She screamed _in her head_. “TCH, IT BETTER BE A LOT, AND WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE ONLY ONE WASHROOM ANYWAY?!”


End file.
